Jacky's Men
by Felicie Senta
Summary: Different Point of Views of all Jacky's Men that she meets and loves. R&R and enjoi!
1. Jacky's Men: Part One:

**Disclaimer: Jacky and her dancing ass are not mine, nor are any of her lusting men. Damn.**

**

* * *

**

**Randall-----**

I think I love her.

No, it is not love. I do not love that good-for-nothing girl. Maybe I lust for her, but that is all.

Jacky is devilish perfection; her charm is beaten only by my own. Like she has fire in her soul and she is not afraid to burn my heart out. When she laughs, I just wanna kick open the nearest door and take a roll in one of the many beds at Dovecote.

I give her a few minutes; then she will beg me for more.

**Davy-----**

I _knew_ it! I knew it all 'long.

Jacky's a bleedin' little fairy an' she ain't got no argument against that. Oh, I know she'll try and get into my face, pointin' her scrawny little finger in my nose, glarin' at me with her brown eyes. And 'course I'll tell her to sod off. But I won this argument.

Jacky is a lady, right? Not really; once a boy, always a boy, that's what I say. An' she ain't even that pretty. Well. . .

Good thing 'bout Jacky is now she can't hit me without it bein' _'unladylike.' _

**Charlie----**

All 'long, my Mary would amount to somethin'. She was special, ye see.

That first day when we met, and she was snivelin' like a baby and we ain't takin' none of that, she toughened up. But she ain't like a normal street girl either. She's got ideas and she can read! My Little Mary was somethin' I could be proud of.

And, in that moment before the tire squashed my poor head, I only thought one thing. One small thing.

_I never told Mary I loved her. _

* * *

**This is a little thing I started writing for another site and I just decided to put it on here. Enjoiii!**

Love,

Fel


	2. Jacky's Men: Part Two:

**Benjy----**

Jack is good, Jack is great, The Brotherhood was hers to claim. I think if I had lived long enough to become a sailor, I would have smiled at her as she walked to Boston. Because whatever Jacky wants, Jacky will get.

The poor world was at Jacky's fingertips. How scared it must be.

**Ezra Pickering----**

Jacky is what I imagined fire in human form. Volatile and charming, a vixen, a fox. And she has quite a disregard for the rules. But like every fire, she must face and survive through wind and water, through trouble and pain.

She can make it. She won't drown or die by any normal means.

Now, hanging I'm not sure of. . .

* * *

**Hey, I'm sorry for such a short update. I'm on vaccation so I'm taking my sweet, slow time. Thanks for the reviews! COntinue reading!**

**-Fel!**


	3. Author's Note: Thanks!:

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews!!! I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to each one, but I need your help. Can any of you think of any more men? I know there's a bunch, but I'm totally brain dead right now. So please just send me a message and I'll make a bunch of updates. Also if you have any questions, send them and I'll answer one time on the story. Thanks :)**

**Love,**

**Fel**


	4. Jacky's Men: Part Three:

**Liam Delaney----**

Jacky is my daughter. Not my first daughter nor my last, but a daughter all the same. She made me Captain, she made me her sea-dad, she made me who I am today. We learned something on the _Dolphin_ and later on the _Emerald_; it is not the blood that makes us father and daughter, but a moment, an idea shared. Jacky had lost her father, oh-so-long ago, and I am honored to have filled his position in some way.

**John Higgins----**

Oh, what has Miss Jacky gotten herself into now. It seems the moment I leave her be, she's in trouble, ensnared into some evil little plot once more. But I don't mean to, she says. I know you don't, Jacky, but you always get caught up. Had she not been one of the kindest, most tender soul I've yet to encounter, I would have left her on the _Emerald._ But she saved me from Scroggs and never expected anything in return. For that quality alone, she will earn the love of anyone she will meet.

* * *

**Sorry for another short update! I'm going away for a week without a computer so I won't be updating for awhile. Thanks BS for the ideas!**

**Love,**

**Fel**


	5. Jacky's Men: Part Four:

**Robin----**

As luck would have it, Jacky was my girl. The jealous stares from the fellow midshipman and lowly sailors to even the highest lieutenants. I was important for once. Jacky Faber taught me to be a man. On those high seas, I was one of many, but when Jacky singled me out, I became something more than just Midshipman Raebourne. I was Jacky's lover, Jacky's boy. I was hers. But she wasn't fully mine. When I meet that damn James damn Fletcher, I'm going to ring his neck and Jacky will be just mine.

When Jacky stepped foot on the ship, I was a boy. When she left, I was a man.

**Hughie----**

Jacky was my friend. I loved her. She told me stories 'bout horseys and how I would be able to handle them when I left the ship. I said I would help her. I loved her. I think she loved me back.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! I was away. But now I'm back!**

**Love,**

**Fel:p**


End file.
